


Creep

by orphan_account



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: (like a near-fatal amount of breathplay. watch out), Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Stalking, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the past week a man has been standing in your backyard at night, watching you through your bedroom window.Luckily, you’re into that sort of thing.





	Creep

When you came home from college for the summer, one thing was on your mind more than anything else: privacy. No more sharing a bathroom on with everyone else on your dorm floor, no more roommates coming and going at all hours of the night. With both of your parents in bed before 11 PM and the house quiet, you could do as you pleased.

Or so you thought.

On your second night back you were walking back into your room after a shower, dressing gown tied loosely around you, a spring in your step as your mind buzzed with plans for tomorrow, when you glanced out into the yard and saw—something. A white shape, floating in the dark. Your good mood faltered. When you strained your eyes against the glare of bright lights in your room you thought that maybe, just maybe, you could make out the angle of a nose and the curve of lips on a disturbingly pale face, just barely recognizable as human.

You glanced at the phone on your nightstand. You glanced back at the yard. The face was gone.

It was probably just a trick of the light, you thought. Nothing more.

But just in case, before you slipped your pajamas on, you made sure the curtains were shut tight.

*

When you glanced outside the next night all the lights were off in your room, and you could see him clearly. You could see too, now, that it was a mask, not a weird face.

Your body tingled, only partly from fear. It was a hot night and you had opted to wear only an old gym shirt and a pair of black boyshorts to bed. You wondered if he liked how they cupped your ass.

You stopped before the window and turned once, showing off. Your heart pounded as you looked down to gauge his response. The mask was implacable.

 _I should call the police,_ you thought.

Instead, you slipped under the covers. You wondered how good his night vision was, if he could see the movements under your blanket and guess what you had in mind.

You hadn’t fucked in months. Too much school and work and not enough time for relationships. You’d had to content yourself with your imagination. Now, though, there was a man so close, and he seemed interested in...something...

You flipped over onto your belly and rutted against your fingers.

Had he been hard? It was too dark to tell. You imagined that he was anyway. You imagined him stroking himself through his mechanic’s coveralls as he thought of your ass and lusted for the chance to rub himself against it. You imagined him unzipping his outfit and taking his dick in hand in front of your parents, the neighbors, and everyone, all because he wanted you so, _so_ badly—

You came with a series of small gasps and lay with your face in the pillow for a minute, your core pulsing.

Then you forced yourself to assess the mess.

Your underwear were ruined. You crossed the room and slid on another pair, just out of his line of sight. These were bright pink, bright enough that even from across the yard he would be able to tell that they were different.

A thrill went through you as you imagined what he made of that.

*

This went on for another few days. It was driving you crazy. Every night you were tempted to go downstairs and offer to blow him, just to relieve the tension.

Finally, you couldn’t stand it anymore. You couldn’t stand fucking yourself and not knowing what he was thinking only yards away.

You returned late one evening from a day out with friends and went immediately up to your room. His gaze was fixed on your window as usual. You met his stare and waited for him to do something, anything. He didn’t.

Fine.

Time to make your move.

You tugged off your t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, revealing your bra. Nothing too fancy, but it was ringed with white lace that glowed against your skin in the dark. Your hands skimmed over your hips and the curve of your stomach before settling on your breasts. You kneaded them, lips parting as the beginnings of arousal thrummed through you.

Then you unclasped your bra and set it atop your shirt. You stretched and bounced on your heels a bit, letting him get a taste of how your tits moved. So far you hadn’t let yourself look directly at him during your performance—best not to appear too eager, probably—but now you risked a glance. Had he crept a bit closer, or was that just your imagination? Either way, he was still watching, so he must have liked some of what he saw.

Next, you dropped your pants and turned to let him take a gander at your underwear, made of the same lacy white as your bra.

You leaned your forehead against the window and let out a huff of warm breath, clouding the glass. Now for the good part. You were going to have a bit of fun before you let him see it all.

Still leaning against the window, you circled your clit though your underwear, only allowing yourself the smallest amount of friction. With the other hand you rolled your nipples between thumb and forefinger, alternating between them every few seconds to keep them both hard. All the while you were keenly aware of his gaze on you. Your thighs trembled with impatience.

When you finally allowed yourself to dip your fingers below the hem of your underwear, you were unsurprised to find yourself plenty wet already. You dragged some of the wetness across your clit and had to bite your lip to suppress a moan.

You gave him another glance. Now you were sure that he was inching forward bit by bit every time you looked away. A thrill of fear and desire shot through you.

Enough with the teasing. You let your underwear drop to your ankles, curled two fingers up into your vagina, and began fucking yourself in earnest.

You stared directly into the dark eyeholes of his mask. He stared right back. You pressed your breasts flush up against the cold glass, wishing it was him, wishing that he would reciprocate in some way, that he would do _anything_. Juice dripped down your thighs with each thrust.

The orgasm built. You had told yourself that you were going to wait for him but, well, self-control has never exactly been your strong suit.

Your cunt seized around your fingers as you came and you stumbled back from the window, head spinning.

When your mind cleared enough to focus on the outdoors again, he was gone.

Well. Shit. At least you had gotten a good solo fuck out of tonight. You stumbled to your bed and collapsed onto it, thinking blearily: _if he wants a piece of this he’ll just have to throw a rock at the window or something to let me know...not sure if I’d let him in, though. Funny, I hadn’t thought that far._

You were on the verge of drifting off to sleep when you heard muffled breathing at the foot of your bed.

A finger touched your leg and softly, slowly traced a line from ankle to hip. The hand settled there and was soon followed by another. The bed creaked as he positioned his knees on either side of you.

Your pussy throbbed anew at the idea of him taking you from behind. Not content to touch just your hips, his hands traveled up and under to cup your breasts. As he leaned forward the crotch of his suit brushed your ass.

Oh yes, he was definitely hard.

Suddenly, as if he had heard your smug thought, he grabbed your neck and pulled you roughly to him. You writhed in his grasp, startled by the sudden move, the damped flight or fight instincts that had gotten you into this mess finally flaring to life. He held onto you patiently through your panic; he was incredibly strong, and keeping you in his grasp was nothing to him.

When you finally calmed down, you realized that he wasn’t actually squeezing that hard—enough to make your vision go pleasantly fuzzy at the edges, but not enough to kill you immediately. You went limp in his arms and bumped your ass against the lump in his pants, a silent signal for him to continue.

With a grunt of satisfaction that you took to mean _good girl,_ he dropped you, but only long enough to unzip his outfit. Your neck was soon in his grip again. He squeezed and released it a few times until he settled on a pressure that was to his satisfaction.

Then he thrust his dick into you.

It was a good thing that your cunt was already slick and stretched because he was _huge_. You jolted forward with the movement, a pleased gasp escaping your lips. He caught you before you collapsed again and pressed you to his chest. Despite his domineering attitude, you felt him tremble as he fucked you with short, sharp jerks, marveling at the feeling of wetness against his naked cock. You got the feeling that it had been a while since he had fucked, too, if he ever had.

The idea that _you_ were the one that broke through his self-control sent another thrill through you. Your pussy clenched around his cock. He moaned in your ear and the hand around you neck tightened. Not by much. You weren’t worried about it until you noticed that the harder he thrust, the more he moaned, the closer he came to climax, the tighter his grip became.

You batted feebly at his hand to signal him to stop. He didn’t notice or didn’t care. Your vision swam. It felt as if you were floating. If you weren’t afraid that he was going to kill you, it would have been pleasant.

Somewhere on the other side of the haze, he came, and only after he had slid his cock out did he release you.

You were certain that he would have choked you to death if it had taken him any longer to finish.

Unfortunately, you were too oxygen-deprived to care about that.

You rolled over and gave him a lop-sided, dopey smile.

The mask didn't smile, but it did tilt to the side, considering you.

You tried to hold his gaze like you had before, but you were too tired. Your head flopped back on the pillow and you shut your eyes. Whatever was going to happen would happen. You weren’t going to try to stop it, not in this state.

Something warm flicked against your clit.

Your eyelids slid open, just a crack.

Instead of delivering the finishing blow, he was eating you out.

His come was leaking out of you along with your own juices and he was doing his best to mix it, smearing it all over your vulva and thighs. It seemed important to him that he mark you with it. You didn’t understand why, but you certainly weren’t going to complain.

His mask was lifted up just enough to show his lips and nose. A few brown locks of hair poked out of the mask, curling against his neck.

Immediately you knew that you shouldn’t have looked. You closed you eyes again and tried to block his real face from your mind. There were plenty of other things to give your attention to—the sticky lashes of his tongue, the ache in your throat, the feeling that you still hadn’t quite managed to reenter your body after he nearly choked the life out of you. The disorientation, combined with the sweet warmth of your building second orgasm, was intoxicating.

When you came again, hips lurching, shoulders arching back into the mattress, he kept licking you all through it, using the new fluid to continue his marking.

For a while you simply lay there, eyes still closed, completely blissed out. Sensations faded in and out of focus.

It wasn’t until the aftershocks had died down that you missed his tongue. You sat up to find him gone, leaving you with thighs soiled by his spit and seed.

A warm summer breeze blew in through your open window—a sure sign that he would be back for more.


End file.
